


{DBH} {X Reader} {Mainly British} Oneshots

by SnowflakeTeardrop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: British, Multi, Other, Yorkshire, idk - Freeform, ill add mroe tags later, mainly britsih, we need help, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeTeardrop/pseuds/SnowflakeTeardrop
Summary: I got a brand new Connor harvester, I'll give you the key. Come on now let's get together in perfect harmony. I got 28 stab wounds, and you got 43, cos I got a brand new Connor harvester, I'll give you the key.





	1. 1 - Feild love {Connor X Yorkshire!Reader}

(Y/N) was strolling through a large empty field. It was autumn time, and winter was just around the corner. The golden grass swayed from side to side, as if it was dancing in the wind. (Y/N) was dressed in Simon Cowell’s trousers. After a while of walking, they rested under a tree nearby. The cool breeze across their face reminded them that it was very chilly and they probably should go back inside for a bloody decent brew. Instead, they decided that they would sing their favourite song in their favourite place.  
“Galalala,” they began, “Galalala, Hey, hey, hey, bingoo!” Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
“Hello (Y/N).” it spoke. They looked up to be greeted with Connor's gentle brown eyes. His dark brown hair swaying in the wind.  
“Hello Connor,” they replied, “Why are you here?” He shrugged in response.  
“Don't really know, just wanted to see you I guess.” (Y/N) hummed in response before turning back to look at the sky. The clouds were a mixture of dull grey and pure white. They let out a long sigh before speaking again.  
“Wanna go get a cheeky Nandos later?” A long silence followed. “...Connor?” After another long pause, he finally spoke.  
“Are you speaking British again?”  
“Yeah..” (Y/N) admitted.  
“Sigh, (Y/N), you know I can't understand you when you talk like that”  
“I know, but it's fun to mess with you.” After a long while of small talk, they finally stood up to leave. It was nearing tea time, and (Y/N) didn't wanna miss out on eating some Yorkshire puddings with a soggy bottom.  
“So, uh, how's your car? I heard it broke recently.” Connor asked.  
“Oh well I got it fixed using Autoglass repair, Autoglass replace.” They replied, shutting the gate behind them. They used the hand sanitizer on the fence as they were leaving.  
“Why is there hand sanitizer on the fence?”  
“Dunno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a combine (conbine) harvester


	2. 2 - EastEnders night {Gavin X Male! Reader}

Gavin was sat watching some kind of cheesy romcom on his couch. It was currently 4:20 am, and he thought TV would help him sleep. It didn’t. He hated himself for this and blamed it on the absurd amount of coffee he drank. Suddenly, a loud knocking broke Gavin's train of thought. He groaned and heaved himself up out of his chair. He reluctantly opened the door to see (Y/N) t-posing with the goofiest smile on his face. "GO COMPARE” they began, Gavin rolling his eyes as they continued. “GO COMPARE, WHEN IN DOUBT CHECK THEM OUT, GO COMPAREEEEEEEE!!!” Gavin sighed and slightly snorted in response.   
“Of course, (Y/N).” He stepped aside to let him in. “And why are you here at half 4?” He asked. “Got bored.” (Y/N) replied. Gavin let out a sigh in response and shut the door behind him as he stepped in. There was a small awkward silence between the two before Gavin finally spoke up. “So, uh, what do you wanna do?” "Dunno, I don't really know what I wanted to do here, except educate you on more British memes.” (Y/N) replied. Gavin let out a small chuckle in response. “Jesus Christ (Y/N)” He let out a small giggle in response. Another silence followed, but this was more a comfortable one. “Come, sit.” He said, walking towards the couch, sitting, and patting the spot next to him. (Y/N) followed and delicately placed himself next to Gavin. They turned their eyes towards the TV to see his favourite show on the screen.  
“Jesus, Gav, how the fook did ye get EastEnders on your TV? You're fucking American?” He asked  
“No idea, it was just there.” For a third time, silence followed. (Y/N) leaned into Gavin as they stared blankly at the TV. After a while, Gavin looked down to see him fast asleep on his shoulder. He let out a short sigh and kissed his forehead.  
“Love you (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 fish fingers. You didn't wanna leave him a plate, huh? He was starving, begging you for food. But you starved him. Again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is a combine (conbine) harvester


End file.
